A device, such as a user device, may perform a file transfer. The file transfer may include transmitting a file (e.g., a resource for storing data) over a network, such as the Internet. When transmitting the file, the user device may use a protocol, such as file transfer protocol (FTP) or hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP), to transfer the file over the network. The file transfer may include uploading the file to and/or downloading the file from a file server. For example, the device may upload the file by transmitting the file to the file server. As another example, the device may download the file by receiving the file from the file server.